Akasuki 2nd gen
by sectumsempra138
Summary: Tobi visites his old vilage, and brings his new son! but does this kid have a secret past? redo of old fic maybe SakuOC if your nice.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, ok? Happy now? Geez… 

Konoha: the forest surrounding the humble village is quiet except for the rustling of leaves in the wind. A flock of birds take to the sky.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." a guard says.

"Same here," says a second as he draws a kunai. "Radio the Captain."

The first guard reaches for the radio, a kunai lodges into his thoat.

"Ah! Go-" the second guard falls.

A boy in a black hoodie appears in a nearby tree, his sharingan visible from the shadows of his hood. "Too easy…" he puts away the other kunai and looks behind him. "Come on, hurry up."

Just then a man appears wearing a black robe with red clouds, and an orange spiral mask, apparently panting. "You're, just, so, fast now!"

The boy sweat dropped and stared at him. "These damn chunin exams better be worth it. Where are we to stay?"

" I have a friend here." Tobi said regaining his breath. "Kakashi-san."

Within the village Kakashi sneezed.

"Bless you."

Kakashi smiled. "Thank you Sakura, now, as I was saying, as a reward for a successful mission, I'm treating you guys to lunch."

"Wahoo! Ramen time!" Sakura quickly beamed Naruto.

"I was wrong, you haven't changed a bit! Besides, it's Sasukes turn to pick."

Sasuke looked up from his book. "Hmm?" It was subtle but Sasuke had started to turn into a mini-Kakashi, he always had his nose in a book and his eyes had started to droop over. Still, everyone was glad to have him back, especially the fan girls.

"If it's really my turn, let's get, hmm, well, I guess we should get ramen."

"Yahoo!" Naruto jumped into the air and Sasuke smiled. Sakura sensed something.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"I can't tell, what about you Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto became sober as he asked Kakashi.

"What ever it is, it's big. Hmm?" Kakashi looked down the road.

Two figures walked down the road towards them, one was much taller than the other. As they came closer it was revealed that the shorter one was an Akatsuki member with the trademark clouds, his companion, however, wore what appeared to be Anbu black ops clothing.

"Akatsuki? But we killed them!" Shouted Sakura.

"Apparently not well enough." Naruto growled as the mark of the nine-tailed fox appeared across his face.

"Now, now, there, lets not get hasty," said the Akaysuki member. Sasuke remembered him.

" Hey, I remember you! Your that wimp with the sharingan that work with the explosive expert that I killed!"

The taller one appeared in front of Sasuke and punched him in the gut.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed and ran over to look at him.

_This guy's fast!_ Kakashi thought as he and Naruto fell into position. The attacker just stared at them, and then he took of his hoodie to expose his face and muscular physique under a fishnet tank.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry about that Kakashi-san, my son just got carried away." The Akatsuki member bowed forward.

"Kakashi-_san_…? Wait, OBITO?!" Kakashi shouted at him, as he took off the mask revealing his face.

"Yep." An Obito wearing a white eye-patch smiled at him.

"Kakashi-sensei, wake up!" Naruto yelled at him.

Kakashi got up slowly looking back at the attacker and his students who were sitting and having a picnic. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour Kakashi-san," Obito told him. "Please, eat with us, I'll explain everything"

After everyone got comfortable sitting down with their enemy for a light lunch, Obito spun his tale.

"You see, when I was caught in that rock slide Munch…" Obito finished chewing before continuing, because Obito is a good boy. "…An Akatsuki member named Zetsu saved me, he used a restoration jutsu to repair the right side of my body, however, when I woke up, I had no memory of my past life, and it has been this way since just recently when it all came back to me because of my son. Munch"

"What did your son do to help you regain your memories?" asked Sakura.

"I hit him over the head with a tree…" He took a sizable bite out of his sandwich.

Naruto laughed because he wasn't truly paying attention, but Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi nodded.

"Ow, yes, a tree." The boy said. "and I suppose, since Kakshi-sama has awoken, I should introduce myself, my name is Jack E. Uchiha."

Sasuke looked wounded, _but __I'm__ supposed to be the __last__ Uchiha!_

_He is kinda cute,_ Sakura thought,_ he's an Uchiha to boot!_

"So, Obito, who's the mother?" asked Kakashi.

"Her name was Deidaraa/n: me no like mpreg, Sasuke over there killed her." Answered Obito quietly.

The fire from the earlier scuffle came alive in the boy's eyes making Sasuke gasp.


End file.
